ok_kofandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Dendy
Fiziksel Görünüm O açık yeşil tenli (resmi sanat sadece yeşil olmasına rağmen, seri uygun olarak, onun cilt daha Kafkas görünüyor) ve kısa çene boyu, Zeytin kahverengi saç. Açık mavi lensler, altın bir Tulum ve kısa gökyüzü mavi çizmeleri olan cerulean gözlük takıyor. Genellikle teal renkli teknolojik sırt çantası taşır. Despite being a kappa like her parents, she has yet to show any of the physical characteristics other than her light green skin and webbed feet. It is possible that these characteristics will emerge as she ages. Kişilik Dendy çok zeki ve tahrik ve arkadaş yardım seviyor. Dendy'nin yaptığı ilk arkadaş K. O. idi; Dendy'nin onunla takılmak için bir bahane olarak "ben dendy" de sırt çantası malzemeleri bulma yardım talep ettiğinde iki araya geldi. Dendy biraz uzak görünebilir ve sosyal normları anlamak gibi görünmüyor, ama hevesli ve nazik bir kez dostluk. Bir hedefi takip ederken, bazen diğerleri için bir saygı eksikliği gösterir, dendy bir mr logic sökme önerdiğinde "Ben Dendy" gösterildiği gibi bir glorb, ya da bölüm "Gizem bilim fuarı 201x", o onun refahı için saygı olmadan K. O. deneyler, sadece sınırına onu itmek için. Buna rağmen, dendy iyi demektir ve gerçekten harika bir çocuk, ve sadece bilim mevcut bakış ötesinde geliştirmek istiyor, ve onun duygularıyla açık olmak hakkında öğrenmek. Dendy de pow kartlarıbüyük bir koleksiyon vardır. Güçler ve Yetenekler Kısaca görüldüğü gibi, "dendy", nesneleri diğer nesnelere dönüştürme yeteneğine sahiptir (örn. sırt çantasının kullanımı ile bir fil içine bir ağaç değiştirme). Sırt çantası da nesnelerin davranışlarını değiştirmek için kullanılabilir, Dendy önemsiz yapmak için kullandığı zaman gösterildiği gibi-balık ücretsiz K. O. "ben dendy duyuyorum."Dendy sırt çantasını bulmuş olabilir, bu durumda yetenekli bir mucit olabilir, ama bu belli değil. Dendy de çok akıllı ve nasıl kullanılacağını ve çeşitli teknolojileri işlemek bilir, "ben dendy duyuyorum" gösterildiği zaman dendy hızla söküp Bay Reistome mümkün olduğunda Mantık saç keskinliği, ve"korkularınızı yüz < wbr> dendy nasıl korku oyunu birden fazla kişi bağlamak için kask kullanılacağını bilir zaman. Dendy de nasıl bir minibüse girmeye bilir, ve bu nedenle nasıl başka şeyler de kırmak olabilir. Dendy bir hayvan olmak için bir hayvanın ısırılması gerektiğini biliyordu zaman "biz fleas ' de gösterildiği gibi, çeşitli konularda arka plan bilgisine sahip gibi görünüyor bir were-hayvan. Dendy de son derece hızlı ve güçlü olduğu gösterilmiştir, rakip veya K. O. aşan gösterilen hızlarda koşabilir ve kolayca koşarken yanında K. O. çekebilirsiniz. Ayrıca "Dendy'nin gücü"da görüldüğü gibi ayaklarına elektrik sağlayan takım elbise sayesinde gerçekten yüksek atlama olabilir. Trivia * Dendy bir bölüm tanıtıldı zaman, tezahürat çocukların sesi eşlik eder. * Dendy'nin zayıflığı gerçek dışı bir mizahtır. * Dendy çok büyük bir pow kart koleksiyonu var, "ben Dendy duyuyorum"gösterildiği gibi. * Dendy'nin görünümü, velma'nın Hanna-Barbera'nın genç meslektaşına benzer. . ** Onun görünümü de Nickelodeon Breadwinners''ketta benzer. * Onun konuşma şekli, Peridot'un < wbr > Steven Universe < wbr > ' sine benzer. ** Sesi de F. L. U. D. d.'ye benziyor. . * "Ko video kanalında", Dendy her gün 6:15'de sabah saat 6: 15'de uyandığında rad pull-up izlemektedir. * Adı zehir dart kurbağa genus ... ... Dendrobates ... ... ok K. O. ' nin Kurbağa benzeri tasviri yüzünden olabilir. ** Onun adı da (gerçekte Nintendo Famicom bir donanım klonu) 1990'larda Doğu Avrupa'da popüler olan ''Denty oyun konsolunun kapalı dayalı olabilir. ** Kategori:Çocuk Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Karakterler Kategori:Öğrenciler